Hunt
by ItsAFanFicWriter
Summary: Hey it's been a while! I've decided to re-start my W.I.T.C.H. stories (but if you still want to read them i will leave them on my account). In an almost apocalyptic world, Earth's saviours must band together to create a rebellion made up of out casts and rejects from society. All because they have magic. (rated T to be safe) Enjoy! x
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**Chapter 1: The beginning.**

Heatherfeild, a small yet bustling city with plenty of roadworks and skyscrapers alike. Yet amongst the tallest buildings stood a pure glass structure, where an argument took place which would soon be regrettable. A small man in a full business suit and dark receding hairline, was smoking his cigarette as he yelled.  
'I'm getting tired of this! How many times do I have to tell you! Magic doesn't exist! You're a complete nutcase!' The tall blonde man who stood in front of his desk was at a loss for words.  
'But...I..I' he stuttered pushing up his glasses holding his leather briefcase close to his chest.  
'NO EXCUSES! Now get outta my building before my "fairies" called security beat your ass!' The small man yelled again almost smashing his glass desk with anger as he pointed to the door.

'So much for that pay rise huh...' The other man whispered making his way down the hall to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, he pulled out a picture and just stared at it over his glasses.  
'But what happened that day...'  
-

'And finally next semester we will welcome a new teacher! So be sure to be on your best behaviour students! That concludes the assembly, you are dismissed.' Mrs Knickerbocker announced on stage at Sheffield institute. Once the assembly finished five girls made their way back through the halls towards their lockers to grab their bags to head home  
'How long was it time?' Asked a red headed girl looking at her small pale skinned friend.  
'An hour and...a...half! Corny wins this time!' Said Haylin looking up from her watch.  
The blonde threw a fist on the air,  
'Awe yeah! You owe me your secret chocolate stash Irma!'

'No fair! I fail the geometry test and now this, Why God Whyyyy?!' Sighed the brunette looking into the sky.  
'No need to be dramatic about it' said Cornelia with her hand out for the chocolate goodies.  
'Fine...' Irma sighed grabbing quite a big bag out of her locker and giving it to Cornelia. Once they left the school, they made their way through a short cut through a park in the centre of the city, laughing and joking about their sleepover later that night.  
'Hey guys when we get back to the silver dragon we're totally going to have a full out meal, starters, mains and desert curiosity of the chef!' Haylin said racing ahead of the others obviously existed for the evening ahead.  
'Great!' All the girls cheered as they passed the swing sets. The blonde spoke,  
'then we can get into our pjs and watch movies!'  
'Hopefully not scary ones, I'm not a big fan of spiders..ghosts...zombies...aliens or masked murders with a chainsaw' stuttered Taranee gripping the handles of her backpack. Irma then put her arm around the fire guardian's shoulders,  
'What if it's a movie about a spider ghost alien zombie murdering people with a kitten mask on'  
'How is that supposed to be comforting?'  
'He has a kitten mask on doesn't he?!' Irma joked.  
Thither through the park, the guardians could make out the silver dragon in the distance, before crossing the street, Will accidentally bumped into someone.  
'Sorry!' She said Turing to the person.  
'Oh no it's fine, don't mind me kid' spoke a tall blonde man as he picked up the briefcase he dropped.  
'Hey Will you ok?' Asked Taranee as all girls had stopped walking to wait for their leader.  
'Er..yeh, let's just get back to the silver dragon'.

As they arrived at the silver dragon, they made their way down into the basement where awaiting them were 5 sleeping bags, a hearty amount of food ranging from fruit to snacks, a TV and a speaker.

'Sweet! Thanks Grandma!' HayLin jumped with excitement and turned to hug the elderly woman behind her.

'Oh it's no problem my dear, you enjoy yourselves' Said YanLin hugging back the teenager.

'Dinner will be at half 5, hope you're all hungry' she added as she turned and left the room, shutting the door. Time had flown for the girls, as they danced to music and talked gossip about people at their school and soon enough they were eating their food.

'So,' spoke HayLin swallowing her food.

'Then Uriah totally made a dooshe of himself! I was crying from laughing so much!' she laughed as the others joined in with the laughter. As the laughs died down, the subject changed.

'So who do you think this new teacher will be?' Will asked sitting up against the wall.

'Knowing our luck, it'll be some strict old dude with a grudge for teenagers and youth.' Said Taranee from next to Will

'I hope it's a nice kind teacher who won't degrade me for failing exams and sleeping in class.' Spoke Irma finishing off her food.

'A girl can dream' Cornelia laughed.

Little did the girls know on the other side of Heatherfeild, was that a blue portal had opened in a cave down at the beach and two figures, dressed in black hooded jackets and baggy pants emerged. They began to speak to each other in a foreign language unheard of on earth. **_(Think of it as every language in the world mashed into one language and this is what they're speaking).  
_** _'Lachlan, we have arrived in the other world as planned'_ a dark haired man spoke.  
 _'Is he here?'_ Spoke the sorter figure with a hood hiding his facial features in a shadow casted by the sun setting over the sea.  
 _'I am not sure tho I do sense his presence faintly.'_ The bigger man spoke looking around at the location with his pure white eyes.  
 _'The poor people of this planet, they have yet to suffer through what's yet to come...what is this planet called again Regan?_ ' Sighed the small male looking out at all the skyscrapers and people going about their daily life.  
 _'Earth_.'  
 _'Ah...the one with the funny kinds of foods and human English yes? The one of MANY languages u had me learn...'_ He snapped and walked past the other to close the portal.  
' _Well Lachlan, if I don't know them someone has to.'_ Regan laughed.  
 _'I would kill you if u wasn't so important.._ ' Lachlan snapped.  
 _'Lachlan your emotions are showing!'_ Regan smiled hugging ' _Lachlan_ who tried to shake him off. Before jumping off from the cave rocks onto the sand to head towards a sign near the docks.  
 _'Shut up already your voice is annoying...'_  
 _'Hea...ther...feild, what a strange_ _name'_ stuttered Lachlan looking at the sign and the era around him.  
 _'Let's get going Regan.'_  
 _'Of course.'_ He agreed putting his hood on to hide his face as the pair begin their journey into the city.

* * *

Hey it's been a while! I decided to restart a story due to some free time! so this is the beginning of my story and i hope you enjoy! xx


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers in the Shadows

**Chapter 2: Strangers in the shadows**

The two strangers made their way under Heatherfeild Bridge as they made their way thither into the city using back alleys.

' _Stay close to the shadows Lachlan and keep close.'_ Regan spoke leading the smaller figure.

 _'_ _Are we far Regan?'_ he asked.

 _'_ _Not far now, my sources say it's about 4 miles from the beach.'_

 _'_ _Either way we can't stay out here any longer, even in the dark cover of night.'_

 _'_ _Now, now he's no were near us I sense him far from us'_ Regan spoke as they made their way into the centre of the city where even in the dark, the buildings where still seen, and few cars where still driving around on the roads.

 _'_ _What structures!'_ Lachlan gasped in awe of the new surroundings, stopping in his tracks.

 _'_ _Indeed Lachlan_ ' Regan replied also in shock.

 _'_ _Regan they say humans are not accustomed to magic yes?'_ Lachlan turned to his white-eyed companion.

 _'_ _Yes, why are you asking?'_ he nodded as they began walking again.

 _'_ _If he has made his way across worlds. Then why come to a world without any magic what so ever.'_

 _'_ _I believe it's due to the Guardians of the veil. I heard they originate here on Earth'._

 _'_ _They must be full of magic energy for him to come here.'_

 _'_ _Yet I also heard that Diam-'_

 _'_ _Don't dare speak his name!'_

 _'_ _my apologies Lachlan.'_

 _'_ _It's ok I shouldn't have shouted.'_ Said Lachlan as they turned the corner, Regan spoke.

 _'_ _Well were here anyway.'_

 _'_ _This place?'_ Lachlan said with a hint of disappointment at the infamous location. The Silver Dragon.

 _'_ _Yep'_

 _'_ _Not one of these taller structures?'_ Lachlan sighed scratching his head through his hood, looking at the tall buildings.

 _'_ _Yeh, remember Earth isn't accustomed to magic.'_

 _'_ _Let's go in then!'_ Lachlan began walking towards the main entrance to the restaurant before being stopped By Regan.

 _'_ _NO!'_ The tall figure grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders leading him towards the back alley of the Silver Dragon.

 _'_ _Just wait, we can look through this window, I can sense them here.'_ The dark haired man pointed down to a window which shown all five girls in the basement.

'But we don't know that!' Shouted HayLin about the horror movie.

'Yeh! He could be a victim in all of this!' added Cornelia cuddling with Taranee.

'Dude don't go in that room….' Said Irma as she crossed her arms, as the movie character opened a door and was stabbed by the killer.

'I TOLD YOU! What did I say?!'

'So much blood…' Taranee stuttered shaking as she kept a hold on Cornelia.

'Who would have thought that you where the fire guardian.' Laughed Will

'I have a lot of fears ok. I feel safer in guardian form'

Outside Regan and Lachlan got up from the window as Lachlan began to speak, _'They just confirmed they're the guardians!'_

 _'_ _Let's go!'_ Regan agreed before they turned around to see a brown haired male and small creature next to his leg.

'Ehum…may I help you guys?' asked Celeb whilst cracking his knuckles.

'Blunk soo ready for show down!' the pasling shouted throwing his arms in the air.

As the movie went on the music became more and more tense.

'Why do they add this horrible music?!' Taranee quivered next to Cornelia who was also shaking.

'It's to add suspense T.' said HayLin. Just as the movie was getting more and more intense, the basement door suddenly opened where two figures were thrown on the floor making the W.I.T.C.H. girls scream.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHH!' they all looked over to the door to see Caleb and Blunk at the door.

'Surprise!' laughed Blunk

'Conry Control your boyfriend!' Yelled Will turning to Cornelia.

'Er who are they?' asked Irma as she and HayLin looked over at the figures on the floor as they began to sit up.

' _Are you sure you are ready?'_ Regan stuttered looking over to Lachlan, eyes racing back and forth from his companion and the girls

 _'_ _Yes...I think…'_

'I caught them watching you girls through the window' Caleb crossed his arms making his way to his girlfriend.

'I don't recognise a word they're saying.' Said Taranee staring at the pair on the floor.

'That's because it's a non-earth language' spoke a voice from the door.

'Grandma? Do you understand them?' the air guardian asked running to the frail woman at the door.

'No. But I have heard this language before.' She began.

'Will, you can use the heart to translate for you.' She pointed to the leader's neck before she was interrupted.

'That will not be necessary.' Spoke Lachlan getting up from the floor, his hood no-longer shadowing his now exposed features.

'You speak English?!' Gasped Cornelia.

'Yes, why are you so shocked?' he asked looking over at the Earth guardian with bright purple eyes.

'We'll ask the questions, why where you watching us?' interrupted Will.

'We came in search for you. Let us introduce ourselves,' he said as his 6 foot 9 companion stood up next to him.

'I am called Lachlan and this is Regan.'

'Why are you here?'

'We came in search for someone who has slipped into your world.'

'Where are you from?'

'Miziqin'

'Never heard of it, and why are you trying to find this person?'

'He is the destroyer of our world and if we do not find a way to defeat him, he WILL destroy the Universe!' Lachlan said with anger filled in his voice. Silence filled the room with everyone swapping glances.

'Deep…' Irma spoke, then Will continued.

'What can we help you with?'

'I don't need your help, I ask that you keep yourselves out of trouble, your magic is easy for him to sense. Stay out of guardian form and let us handle our battle. This is what I ask.'

'Well you'll need a place to stay right' YanLin spoke still standing at the door looking at the blonde.

'No need, we already found one from our sources thank you for being so kind.'

 _'_ _Shall we go Regan?'_ Lachlan turned to his companion pulling up his hood to cover his face gain.

 _'_ _Was it done Lachlan?'_ Regan asked also pulling up his hood over his dark hair.

 _'_ _yeh they should hopefully not interfere with us.'_ Said Lachlan as they made their way out of the basement with YanLin showing the two the way out.

'Strange people…spy on us just to say stay out of our way?! What the heck!' spoke HayLin walking back to the bed where the girls sat.

'I know, I've never heard of Miziqin before….' Sighed Will walking over next to HayLin with her mind racing.

'Well they're gone now, besides why are you here Caleb?' Cornelia turned to her boyfriend cuddling with his arm.

'Blunk wanted more junk..' sighed Caleb.

'COLLECTIBLES!' yelled Blunk crossing his arms.

'That better not be going into my garage again!' warned Irma from next to Will.

'Plus I wanted to see Cornelia whilst I was here.' Added Caleb hugging the earth guardian.

'Sappy' coughed Irma

'You're just jealous' laughed Cornelia at the water guardian.

'Of what?'

'Think about it you're the only one without a boyfriend Irma, how does it feel?' said Taranee.

'At least no one is dragging me down. Can we get back to food and movies?' Irma smiled eating at the bowl of popcorn.

'Comedy this time! I'm still shaken up from the other movie.' Added Taranee.

Hey! hope you guyes enjoyed chapter 2! Tell me what you think so far! Thank you for reading! xx


	3. Chapter 3: The Teacher

**Chapter 3: The Teacher**

'Ugh.' sighed the blonde man ask he slowly staggered towards the bathroom.

'First day…let's make an impression!' he said looking at his reflection in the mirror brushing his fingers through his shaggy hair.

'You can do this!'

'They're just teens' he added and took a breath and paused.

'yeh' he took one last glance at himself in the mirror rubbing his stubble along his jawline.

'I need coffee and a shave…'

Morning rose fast as the new semester of school began, students gathered in groups as they made their way to their lockers and meet with friends. Once the bell rang for class friends separated and made their way to lesson. Will and Cornelia made their way to their first lesson of the day and as they took their seats at a computer, Mrs Knickerbocker made her way into the room.

'Ok students this is your new Teacher for this semester, please welcome Mr Sylla and he will be teaching two subjects, history and Computer studies.' She said as a tall blonde male walked into the room.

'Good luck!' she whispered to him as we walked out of the room to leave the new teacher alone with a class of teenagers staring at him.

'Er.. Hi' he began stuttering as he made his way to the desk and accidently knocking over all the papers on the desk with his briefcase.

'Awkward.. erm' he giggled as he scratched his head.

 _'_ _Is this guy for real?'_ said Cornelia mentally to Will as she and the leader swapped glances.

'My name is Mr Sylla nice to meet you all. And erm I'm from the next city over. He stuttered once he finished collecting the papers.

'Erm.. How about we get to know each other?' he began.

After a long lesson the two of the five guardians met with their friends outside for lunch.

'He dropped his papers on the floor as soon as Knickerbocker walked out the room!' Said Cornelia fixing her fair.

'Seriously?' HayLin giggled.

'Yeh. Strange guy.' Muttered Will as she shoved a sandwich into her mouth.

'Look there he is now' said Will pointing to the new teacher across the path, he was walking along with a sandwich and a coffee in his hands before he tripped over nothing and fell over.

'Oh my gosh he is just as clumsy as you said!' Said Irma laughing at the coffee stained professor. At this moment, the girls where laughing and joking and having fun up until they were interrupted by another teacher.

'Will?' Mr Collins placed a hand on the red head's shoulder.

'Oh hey Mr Collins'

'Can I talk to you a minute?' he asked pulling her by her jumper urgently.

'Er sure?' she followed him into the school before he spoke,

'Be careful around the new guy. I don't trust that man…' he began looking at the new guy through the window.

'It's ok I don't like him, Collins…' she added. Once the new teacher entered the room the leader had a funny feeling about Mr Sylla, and yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

'Why are you so anxious?' she added

'The guy teaches history and doesn't know a thing! Plus I don't like that hair of his… to long…' Collins stuttered, fiddling with the moustache.

'Are you jealous?!' Will smiled sensing a slight hint of jealousy.

'No… just be aware.' He said before leaving Will in the halls as the bell for Class rang again.

Once the school session had ended, Sylla had made his way back to his apartment. Throwing off his shoes and jacket, he phone started to ring.

Upon seeing the caller ID, a smile covered his face, 'Brother! It's been a while….' He began.

'Have you apprehended them yet?' the deep voice snapped and Sylla's smile faded.

'No…i…'

'Then what use are you? Honestly Sylla, need a job doing you must do it yourself…' the voice sighed in disappointment.

'Yes well, I have good news you can tell the boss.'

'Oh? What news?' his tone changed to interest there was a long pause before Sylla spoke.

'I have infiltrated the school.' He said.

'AHAHAHA! BRILLIANT! Finally something to make me smile!' excitement was present in the voice of Sylla's brother.

'I knew you'd be proud of me, and the boss better pay be double for this!' Sylla laughed, taking a sip of his coffee before sitting down at his desk and turning on his laptop before he spoke again.

'Have you found the detectives yet?'

'I have actually, instead off sitting on my ass like you. I have found them, it turns out. They have connections with those girls.'

'Really? HA! Well, I heard the two found out about our little fairies' laughed Sylla opening up some filed on his computer.

'Indeed, they were apparently investigating on a case of a missing friend of theirs. Elyon Brown, the name was, and apparently went on an over a year cruse. Yet there is no record of this cruse or of any money leaving the adoptive parent's accounts.' The other spoke flipping through his note pad.

'Interesting….'

Back at Heatherfeild institute, the sun was begging to set and two figures where roaming the halls of the school looking at the alien-like halls making their way to their exit.

 _'_ _How are you holding up?_ ' asked Lachlan as he pulled up his black jacket hood.

 _'_ _Me? You should worry about yourself. You seem distressed.'_ Replied Regan with his white eyes scanning the barely noticeable face of his counterpart.

' _I am_.'

' _Why_?' Regan stopped walking and slightly tilted his head with worry.

 _'_ _I wanted the Guardians to have no part of this quest. Yet it turns out they were already cogs in the machine. This building, is where he is and where they are students. I feel that he already knows of their true nature_.' Lachlan replied not turning around to Regan.

 _'_ _It's just a matter of time. Meridian, Earth, Miziqin must share the same fate and soon the universe will. It is destined for these planets to fall before a new rebellion is born. It is as the Nymph said'_ his hand tightened on the strap of a brown shoulder bag filled with papers.

 _'_ _But I can't bear the thought. Think of the people we love but lost because of him! Your sister and wife! Our king and Queen! We cannot lose the guardians too! I say the Nymph is wrong with some of her information! And I refuse to accept it!_ ' Lachlan yelled turning to face his friend. Concern deep in his violet eyes. He then turned back around and began to walk again then added.

 _'_ _We must act soon.'_

' _His companion is at the station. I fear they will strike at the guardian's weak spot, like so many others. We need a plan._ ' Said Regan as they climbed through an open window.

 _'_ _Then we need to go. Once we figure out whom is involved. We can see what happens then on._ ' Nodded Lachlan as both began to run towards town.

Hey! sorry it's been a while, my laptop broke and I've got a pile of college work to do. But i hope you all enjoy this chapter! xx


	4. Chapter 4: The Story

**Chapter 4: The Story**

Deep in the centre of the city, Heatherfeild police station, two detectives made their way through the halls long halls towards their shared office with hands filled with papers and coffee. The detectives switched on the light to be greeted with a figure sat in a chair.

'Hello Mrs Maria Medina I have been waiting for you and your counterpart.' He spoke, scaring the two. The small brunette spoke,

'Hello Jacob, and what do we owe the pleasure?' she said placing her paperwork on her desk.

'Well you have some more dirt on the fairies I believe' spoke the dirty blonde.

'Yeh, here it is both of our statements are there.' Spoke the other detective handing over a folder filled with papers. Jacob flicked through the folder scanning the words and pictures.

'Excellent.' He said as he got up out the chair and began to make his exit before being stopped.

'By the way!'

'When are we bringing Thomas into this? This sort of thing can't go untold if it involves family.' Said Joel leaning on the desk and crossing his arms.

'Tell you what, I'll take a look at your stories and we then we can have a meeting with him to share evidence. Besides we at the FBE tend to work extremely close with detectives. Also our spies and other secrete organisations would like to rid our planet of **all** people with this kind of power.' Spoke Jacob pushing up his rectangular glasses.

'That would mean a mass homicide! Another Holocaust! AND I CANT LET THAT HAPPEN!' Maria yelled storming up to the much taller man.

'Are you in league with people of magic?' he asked with an emotionless expression.

'NO! All I'm saying is that people who can't help the way they're born are going to be killed and for what?! Because a handful of humans are scared of them?! Fathers, Mothers and children will be killed! And maybe even some of those who don't even have magic will die!' she yelled again.

'Then we humans can rise over the threat of magic! After all it's the work of the devil is it not?!'

'This is the 21st century! Not the medieval times!' Joel interrupted storming up next to his co-worker.

'But what will happen if people with powers rise against us huh? What then?! The people you loved will die by the hands of a WITCH! Then where will you be to say "I told you so"!' Jacob yelled just as a small male figure opened the door.

'What on earth is going on in here? I can hear you 4 rooms down!' the shaggy haired policeman said. The Jacob's arm went over his shoulders and brought him into the room.

'Ah, Thomas I presume,' he said.

'er, yes? And who are you?' said Tom as he was lead to a chair to sit down.

'My name is Jacob, nice to meet you, I work with a spy organisation, who have recently become VERY interested in a case.' He shook Tom's hand.

'Oh? What case? If I may ask'

'Jacob! Stop! I thought you would tell him another day?!' Joel interrupted Jacob, placing his hand on Jacob's jacket shoulder.

'Why so worried if I tell him now, we can get more work done and build a bigger army than ever before! Don't you see?! Across the globe, there will be war, and Heatherfeild the epicentre!' Jacob explained filled with excitement.

'What is this guy on about?!' said Tom as he stood up again, worried about what the mysterious stranger has to offer.

'Sit down Tom, I will explain everything.'

As Jacob explained to Tom Lair the case, two black hooded figures watched and listened from the window.

' _Oh god, it is as the Nymph said…'_ Said Lachlan, with his head in his hands.

 _'_ _Still chose not to accept her wisdom?'_ Regan whispered, stepping away from the window.

 _'_ _Shut up! We must warn the guardians!'_ snapped the blonde as he started to run.

 _'_ _Warn the water guardian first, that was her father after all.'_ Said Regan catching up with his companion.

 _'_ _To be brainwashed by a greedy man and his brother it's as she said Regan!'_ yelled Lachlan with a voice filled with panic, as the pair ran into busy roads without care.

 _'_ _Calm down!'_ Regan yelled as they both jumped over bushes and dogged through trees, and after 10 minutes of speed running they found their destination

 _'_ _We are almost there!'_

 _'_ _Right!'_

They came up to the house with speed and Lachlan kicked open the originally locked door, to gain entry to the house. With the down stairs empty they went upstairs to look thither,

 _'_ _Where is she?'_ yelled Lachlan.

 _'_ _At least the house is empty.'_ Replied Regan

 _'_ _For now!'_

 _'_ _SHH !'_ shushed Regan as faint singing was heard from Irma's room, they made their way into the room and Lachlan grabbed the brunette by the shoulders as he shouted.

 _'_ Miss Guardian!'

'HOLY MOTHER OF!' she shouted, taking out her ear phones scared by the two hooded figures behind her.

'Don't do that! And how did you get in?!' she added feeling her heart race.

'Long story! But we must go!' said Lachlan urgently, grabbing the guardian by her wrist and pulling her out the room with Regan following.

'Hold up I don't even know you two and yet you're trying to get me out the house! Get out!' yelled Irma as she pulled her wrist away from the taller blonde.

'NO please guardian! It's about your Father!' Lachlan begged, with a desperate tone.

'My…what about him? What have you done?!' she replied stepping closer to the stairs and away from him.

'It's not us it is someone else! Please come guardian! We need to get you save, then warn the others!' he replied offering his hand to the water guardian before they heard a car pull up onto the drive and someone get out.

'Dad!' Irma yelled as she ran down the stairs.

'NO! GET AWAY!' Lachlan and Regan followed Irma down the stairs.

'Dad!' she yelled as she hugged the officer who stood at the door.

'Hep me! These two….' Began the blue eyed teenager before she noticed the dark expression on her Dad's face.

'Dad?'

'My baby…' he whispered as she backed away.

'..D..Dad?' she stuttered.

'Don't call me by that name!' Tom yelled pulling out his gun and shooting.

'MOVE!' Lachlan screamed, grabbing the water guardian's hand and running to the window, smashing it open to make their getaway. Once they got on the grass Irma suddenly stopped and looked back at her home.

'COME ON!' Lachlan pulled on her arm.

'NO! WAIT! WHY?! DAD?!'

'MUDERER!' she heard him yell from the house along with more gun shots, causing her to run, tears blurring her vision as she ran.

 **Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Sorry for the long wait...again! haha, let me know what you think! See you in the next chapter! xx**


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Stage

**Chapter 5: The Next Stage**

The trio sat under the iconic Heatherfeild Bridge in a pregnant silence. The blonde made his way to the figure sat next to the river, he crouched down next to the figure then spoke.

'Hey…' another long pause.

'How are you doing?' he asked. He knew it was an idiotic question, but it was still better than silence.

'How do you think?' muttered Irma not moving her gaze from the water's surface.

'Have you asked for the presence of the other guardians?'

'They should be here soon.' She muttered again. Lachlan gave a sigh of sympathy for the guardian as he got up to walk away which was when she spoke again.

'Why?' Lachlan stopped dead and turned back round to the water guardian who was now facing him, she had obviously been crying from the red swollen eyes and visible tear marks that still had tears in them.

'I'm sorry?' he stuttered.

'Why did he do that?' she said as she looked back down at the ground and turned around, again looking at the water's reflection. He began walking back to Irma. He crouched down next to her as he spoke looking at her tear stained face.

'I cannot explain fully until the others are here. But I'll tell you a bit.'

Something had come over him. So with a sigh, he sat down next to Irma and carried on talking.

'I and Regan have been tracking a well-known brainwasher and his brother for months. They both work for some guy we have yet to find out his identity. But, what we do know is that they crave magic power and will destroy planets for this'.

There was another long pause until Irma spoke this time making eye contact.

'Is this what happened on your planet.'

'Unfortunately.' Lachlan sighed before he was interrupted by shouting.

'Irma!' Yelled HayLin running towards the bridge with the others following behind.

'Guys!' Irma yelled as she got up and ran to her friends and tightly hugged HayLin.

'What's happened?!' Asked Will noticing the state of the water guardian. Irma explained what happened when Regan and Lachlan turned up at her house. Confused and with not as many questions answered, Taranee asked.

'So why did he shoot at you?!'

'I'll take over from here,' Lachlan interrupted, placing a hand on Irma's shoulder and Regan handed her a tissue for the never ending tears.

'For many months I and Regan have been tracking a well-known brain washing duo who are just as power thirsty as their employer. They'll destroy planets for magic power. Which is what they done to ours.'

'So Irma's Dad was brainwashed?' said Cornelia.

'He is likely to be the one of few' Lachlan nodded.

'What do you mean?!' Said Will who was also hugging the Brunette.

'Like earth, our planet had those with magic and those without, what they had done was raise an army made up of those without magic qualities and targeted those with magic and took them down, luckily we escaped, we refuse to let what happened to our planet go unpunished.' Said Lachlan which was when Regan handed his companion a brown bag. Then he continued talking to the girls.

'Earlier, we asked if you could lay low on your magic, due to the fact that the pair can sense magic with ease, I fear they have already done their research. Yet we did ours,' he turned the bag upside down emptying out the contents of the satchel onto the floor.

'This all the paper work was found on the desk of that teacher of yours.' He added. All of the girls looked down at the mess of papers and looked through the paper work.

'These are pictures of us! And I look awful!' said Cornelia pulling out a picture of her with wind swept hair.

'What the!'

'Who's desk where these from?!' asked Taranee staring at a document filled bout the girls.

'Sylla.'

'I knew something wasn't right!' Yelled Will.

'Just wait till I get my hands on them!' Said HayLin.

'You girls MUST go into school tomorrow.' Muttered Irma.

'What? Are you nuts?' spoke HayLin still clutching papers in her hands.

'You have had a stressful day' said Cornelia as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

'Shut up!' Irma snapped pushing the hand away.

'Look, we need people on the inside right? We need to know more about him and they need to think I'm out of the picture, whoever they are. ' she added.

'Here' spoke the red headed leader as she held out the shimmering jewel.

'Why are you giving me the heart Will?' asked the brunette.

'If what Lachlan said is true then Meriden is in danger as well as Earth, take the heart and warn Elyon and the rebels about it. They'll join our side anyway if there was any need of an army.' Replied Will as she put the jewel into the hands of the water guardian.

'I'll try Kandrakar as well, see if they know what's going on.' Said Irma, putting the jewel around her neck as the dull ring of police cars echoed around the city.

'We need to head back, have you noticed there's more cop cars out?' said Taranee as she looked up at the bridge above them.

'yeh, now that you mention it. Where are you going to stay Irma?' said Cornelia. For the first time in forever it seemed that she actually cared for the sarcastic water guardian.

'She can stay with me!' HayLin jumped onto Irma for another hug.

'I don't think so' said the figure next to the 7 foot giant.

'What and why's that?' asked Will crossing her arms.

'Due to your position, I suggest you lay low. Either stay with me and Regan if you wish to remain in Heatherfeild or go to Meriden and stay with the Queen.' Said the Blonde male. All attention went over to Irma. This was the time to choose.

'As much as I love Elyon, I can't leave here with you guys unprotected.' She said playing with the heart looking at the faces of her friends.

'I'll have to stay with two total strangers that I only just met a week ago' she added with a smile.

'That's the spirit' said a grinning Haylin.

'Good luck!' said Taranee as they embraced in a group hug.

'Be careful guys!' said Irma as they all let go and the girls began to make their ways home and to their families.

'Let's go' said Will.

Once the girls had gone, the trio where making their way to the hide out in the cover of night.

' _What are we going to do with her Lachlan? What use is she going to be if she's in hiding?'_ asked Regan looking back at the lone guardian following.

 _'_ I hope you two aren't stalking about me!' said Irma crossing her arms.

'Don't worry about it miss Guardian' Smiled Lachlan from under his hood.

'I have a name you know unlike Laachulan or whatever…' said Irma as they walked into a back ally.

'Do you mock my people's language?' angrily snapped Lachlan.

'No, I just mock your name' stuttered Irma, as Regan pulled a grate of a man whole and climbed down. The two stood at the top of the man hole with Irma looking at him was disgust.

'Down here please.' Lachlan smiled.

'You're kidding right.' She said gagging on just the smell.

'I am not living like the Ninja Turtles!' she added.

'What is this ninja turtle you speak of?' said Lachlan ushering Irma to the sewer.

'Oh boy….' She sighed.

Once they were all in the sewers the walked in silence for about 20 minutes until the stopped dead at a dead end.

' _Lachlan, we're here. Please stand back,'_ said Regan as he placed his hands on the wall as they began to glow white.

'Oh cool so you also perform party tricks huh? How about puling a rabbit out of a hat for me' said Irma.

' _is the girl_ _still_ _rambling?'_ Sighed the dark haired man looking over his shoulder as the wall vibrated under his hands.

 _'_ _Maybe if we hit her over the head…'_ Muttered Lachlan as he glanced over to Irma. The wall slowly faded away to show an abandoned station platform. It was obvious the two had been there for a while, with electric lights, pluming and furniture around the platform. Irma went around to explore the place in awe. Since when did Heatherfeild have something like this?! They had everything, a kitchen, and about 4 bedrooms to the right and couches around the platform along with some tables. With Regan and Lachlan where muttering in the distance Irma spoke.

'I wouldn't be as on edge if I understood what you two are saying.' Sighed Irma.

'I am not constantly translating everything for you!' snapped Lachlan taking off his black jacket to show a ripped, dirty white top underneath.

'Well, I'm stuck here with you two until thither notice, so…' She sighed walking towards the two in the kitchen.

'Alright then, whatever, first we rest up, it has been a long day for all of us.' Said Lachlan, handing her a glass of water.

'I'll pay a visit to the Queen tomorrow. I just hope the girl's will be ok, I mean without the heart, they're defenceless.' Said Irma taking the glass.

'Then the visit must be quick, besides we can keep watch on the guardians.' Spoke Lachlan as Regan sighed and walked over to the leather sofa.

'Ok sure, Night Laghlie.' Said Irma trying to pronounce the name of her new ally.

'Lachlan…' he sighed.

'Close enough.' Irma sniggered as she made her way to her designated Bedroom.

 _'_ _come over!'_ Called Regan looking at paperwork littered over the table.

 _'_ _is this what the nymph was on about?'_ Asked Lachlan as he approached the couch, picking up a picture and studding the detail.

 _'_ _It seems so… the writings are ancient. They where said to have been written by Goddess and first Queen Soo-Q'_ said Regan looking over the ancient script after which he let out a sigh.

 _'_ _What does it say?'_

 _'_ _Exactly what the nymph said.'_ He replied rubbing his dark face.

 _'_ _So it's true? The Sansen planets are doomed.'_ said Lachlan shifting through the papers.

 _'_ _The Sansen must fall, the battle lost, yet the war to win. Minue will triumph.'_ Muttered Regan from behind his hands.

 _'_ _Who would have thought, a children's nursery rhyme would predict the future. But we know of Sansen, it's the age old mystery of the Minue and wither it's the good guys of the bad guys. '_ said Lachlan staring down at the mess of papers along the table.

 _'_ _But remember, the song was half finished it is said it's still being written.'_ Said Regan grabbing a note book and scribbling down some words.

 _'_ _The nymph said to look into the pool only in emergencies and time of need.'_ He added noticing Lachlan's glare went over to a beautifully decorated bowl which was filled with liquid.

 _'_ _But i..' stuttered the blonde._

 _'_ _No, you know the risks, it is only to be used during the war to even touch the pool will alter the fate of the future.'_ Regan spoke as he finished his notes.

 _'_ _Let's rest now Lachlan, you need sleep.'_ He added, shutting his book and heading to the bedrooms.

 **Hey guys sorry it's been a while, I've had some personal issues and have had to make a really tough choice for my education. But enough about me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one! xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Run

**Chapter 6: Run**

High above the citizens of Heatherfeild, people in suits gathered in a clear glass room, yet in the next room, Sylla and Jacob where talking about the day's events.

'We have the man Sylla' the blond spoke, looking at his brother with a grim smile.

'What?! Show me!' he replied ecstatic about such news, Jacob looked through the glass panes of the separated rooms. There amongst those getting ready for a meeting, was Tom Lair.

'wow! This is brilliant!' he yelled grabbing Jacob by the shoulders, he laughed then said.

'He even went and chased the girl outa her home!' pushing up his glasses.

'That's cold! I like it!' Sylla snickered looking back over at the group.

'You're Welcome!'

'But it's not over yet, she'll tell the others you know.' Sighed Sylla eyes filled with concern.

'And they will be at your school tomorrow.' Jacob replied, picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip.

'Did the boss say so?'

'Yeah, seems like the whole peeking into the future business is paying off for us.' Laughed Jacob.

'I look forward to it.' Smiled Sylla as he and his brother made their way into the next room.

Moring had risen over the city, and four of the five guardians where taking at their lockers, nervous of what the day will bring.

'Why are we doing this? You don't even have the heart even if something does happen Will…' whispered Cornelia anxiously fiddling with the spine of her books in her arms.

'I know, I know, but we still have some magic power without it. So it should be enough.' Replied the Red head as she put her back pack on.

'Guys I have a bad feeling and not bad as in what the cafeteria food made me feel the other day, I mean bad, bad.' Said Taranee squeezing the handles of her bag.

'I'm sure we can handle it, I have faith in Irma.' Said Haylin with a smile.

'At least someone does' muttered Cornelia. That was when the loud voice of Mrs Knickerbocker boomed over the radio.

' _Will Miss Vandom, Miss Cook, Miss Hale and Miss Lin please report to my office IMEDIENTLY!'_

All attention in the halls was drawn to the girls, who exchanged worried glances.

'Oh crap.' Said Taranee.

 _No need to panic guys, we have to keep up appearances remember._ Said Will telepathically as the girls all walked towards the headmaster's office.

 _Yeah we've faced worse than Knickerbocker!_ Replied Cornelia flipping back her golden hair. Once they made it to Knickerbocker's office, the door swung open and there stood the grey haired woman.

'Ladies, please come in.' she spoke, inviting the girls into her dark office. Mrs Knickerbocker sat down behind her desk, with Sylla stood crossed arms behind her, as the girls stood in front. Looking around the crowded room, Men and some Women where dressed head to toe in black protective gear with packs which were obviously filled with weapons. Their walkie talkies going off with orders for other back up units in case of an emergency.

 _Erm Will….these guys have pretty big guns for a few teenage girls…_ Said Taranee.

 _I know…_ she replied with a calm face.

'Do any of you happen to know why Miss Lair is absent today?' asked the headmistress.

'I heard she h-had to go out of town for a while Mrs Knickerbocker.' Haylin stuttered as she looked around the room nervous of the outcome.

'Exactly where out of town?' snapped Sylla, hitting his fist angrily off the head teacher's table.

'We don't know' Said Cornelia in a strong voice.

'I'd speak now, girls.' Said Mrs Knickerbocker looking over her thin glasses.

'Yeah, these fellas don't like to wait and tend to be trigger happy…' smiled Sylla.

 _Will what do we do?!_ Asked Haylin telepathically as the sound of people preparing their guns filled the room.

There was only one thing the leader said. 'RUN FOR IT!'

There was a sudden burst of electrical energy which filled the room and sparks flew out of hidden earpieces of each individual in the room, which caused them all to scream in pain. The girls ran out of the office and straight down the halls.

'What did you do?!' asked Taranee as they pushed past teachers and students that lined the halls.

'Short circuited their ear pieces' she said, the girls then realised that they were being followed by some of the people in black. Yet when they reached the main exit, they realized that it was blocked.

'CRAP!' Yelled Will, her head spinning from looking around. Haylin gasped.

'The schools surrounded!' as panic began to set in.

'Not underground it's not!' said Cornelia as she led the group down another corridor and down many flights of stairs.

'What do you mean?!' said Will, after all her time the school, she still wasn't used to the secrets of the school.

'The basement leads past the parking lot now run!' added Taranee, pulling Will along.

After running non-stop in the tunnels (most of which was getting lost), the sound of footsteps behind them had silenced, the girls had started walking in the labyrinth of tunnels. They found the hatch for the surface and ended up in an alleyway a few blocks down the road, yet a safe distance way from police.

'Now what do we do?!' Sighed Cornelia as she tried to fix her now wild hair.

A loud noise scared the four girls, as Haylin reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone to answer.

'Grandma!' she cried, putting her cell on speaker.

' **Girls the police are everywhere! What happened? Did the plan back fire?!'** The elderly woman said. She knew everything that was happening from her granddaughter and she began to worry for Haylin's and the other guardian's safety.

'yeah it did! What do we do?!' asked Will.

 **'** **Keep running, ring Irma and transform and get the heck off earth!'**

'What do you mean YanLin?!' Said Cornelia as each girl gave worried and concerned looks.

 **'** **If you get off earth you'll be safer than you are now! Hurry and call her!'** urged Yanlin, with worry in her voice.

'I got this' Said Cornelia as she pulled out her phone and dialling the number.

'HEY OVER HERE!' yelled a police officer from the top of a surrounding building, they had been spotted.

'Run for it!' yelled Taranee as the four ran out the alley followed by police and the sounds of shots being fired.

Haylin hung up on her grandma, just as Irma answered her phone.

 **That's the end of this chapter guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm open to any suggestions you want or any questions you want answered! see you in the next chapter! xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Helping Hand

**Chapter 7: Helping hand**

Meridian, a now peaceful planet with a loving Queen who, unlike her successor, cares for the wellbeing of her subjects. Stuck at a meeting table, the Blonde queen sat in her blue gown amongst strangers discussing politics before a serving girl came in and interrupted the meeting.

'Your highness, one of the guardians has come for a visit' she said.

'Really?!' Elyon gasped, she was so happy a friend had come to visit.

'Elyon, she can wait, we have a meeting to resolve.' Sighed a green-skinned creature as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. This was when the door flew open and a guardian came strolling in towards the table.

'Unfortunately, that can't wait frog face.' She said as she stopped at the table behind Elyon's chair.

'You know, you look just like my turtle at home.' She said studying the creatures face.

'Irma, you can't just barge in like that!' Muttered Elyon feeling awkward due to the guardian's actions.

'Well Elyon, we need your help.' Irma sighed as she pulled the Queen from her chair.

'HEY!' she yelled as she was dragged on the floor by her collar.

Outside on the balcony overlooking the town, Irma had apologised for her actions and explained the current situation.

'Wow… ok so this teacher is hell bent on destroying the guardians…' The Queen sighed rubbing her temples.

'You forgot one thing they have been attacking planets, and Meridian might be next on their attack plan.' Added Irma.

'That's risky.'

'Well they have super brain washing powers or something. And the whole getting rid of magic thing is bad for us.' Sighed Irma.

'I'll always help you guys, I'll prepare some men and we can.' Elyon began before the brunette interrupted.

'No you really need to come with me and talk to Will and do your leader thing, I'm not good negotiation.' She sighed.

'Yeah I remember when you hit me with a jet of water.' Said Elyon with a smile.

'A, you trapped us and B, Phobos, that's all I'm gonna say' Irma laughed as the two headed back inside the castle.

'True' said the Queen as the girls approached a blue creature.

'Vathek, I'm heading to Earth, keep the place running whilst I'm gone.' She ordered taking off her blue dress to show a casual top and jeans.

'Of course' he said, taking the dress off Elyon. Which was when Irma opened a fold and the two disappeared into the blue void.

'Oh and Caleb and Blunk are at the Silver Dragon with Yanlin, the girls should be there by now.' Said Irma as they stepped out the fold and into abandoned train station on Earth. Before they could get the chance to say anything else, Irma's phone rang.

'Corny! What a not so pleasant surprise.' she spoke.

'HEY CORNY!' yelled Elyon into the phone's speaker.

'You need to give us the heart now!' she yelled, short of breath.

'What? What's happened?!' Gasped Irma, hearing the gun shots ringing in the background.

'It back fired and now we're being chased and shot at!' Cornelia yelled,

'Oh god I'm on my way!' said Irma, as she hung up her phone and began walking towards the school.

'I'm coming too!' Elyon yelled, grabbing the water guardian by the arm causing her to stop dead and look over at the queen.

'No! You can't, think of Meridian. Meet with Caleb at the Silver dragon!' She yelled pulling her arm away and running again, changing back into her human form. Leaving the young Queen alone. After what seemed like an hour, of running, she made it into the eerily quiet city.

'GIRLS?!' she yelled as she ran and ran. Then a voice yelled from a darkened alleyway.

'Irma!' it yelled as an arm reached out to pull the guardian into the shadows. Before she began to panic, she realised who it was.

'What are you doing out here?!' Lachlan snapped, pulling off his hood.

'Stopping my friends from being killed! Why are you stopping me?!' she yelled pulling her arm, trying to get away, out of Regan's grasp, but with no luck.

'They don't get killed, the Nymph's prophecy tells of the water sign's death.' Said Lachlan holding the guardian's shoulders.

'W-w-what?! You're mad! I'm saving my friends!' she stuttered once Regan let go of her arm.

'Let me help you!' said Lachlan locking his violet eyes with her blue ones.

'How?!'

'Trust me' he replied pulling her along with him.

Time had passed and a plan was set into action, Irma had been running then hiding from police, looking around every corner to find her sisters. Which at one point they clashed.

Irma ran around a corner and bumped into a group of people, 'WHOA!' she yelled hoping it wasn't the police or some group of secret agents.

'Irma!' yelled Haylin, hugging her friend, all of them where exhausted from the running they had been doing all day.

'Oh my god you guys ok?!' she asked before they noticed a large heard of cars and vans moving in from all angles on the girls.

'Crap!' yelled Will and they huddled together in a fighting stance even though they knew they were in human form.

'Give us the heart of Kandrakar and surrender.' Yelled a loud booming voice from one of the vans.

 _Do you have it Irma?_ Asked Will telepathically.

 _Yeah of course_ she replied.

 _You need to run._ Will ordered with a stern glare as she watched people get out their vehicles.

 _WHAT! HAVE YOU GUYS LOST IT?!_ Yelled Irma looking over at the red head.

 _It needs protecting._ Added Taranee.

 _I'm not leaving you guys without protection, no way are we going down without a fight!_ Said Irma as a pink light engulfed the five.

'WHAT DID YOU DO?!' yelled Will

'Transformed us! You of all people should know that Will' Laughed the brunette as she began to run.

'Have fun fighting without me!' she said before taking off into the skies.

'YOU STAY HERE, WE'LL GET THE OTHER!' the guardians heard a man command before looking at each other.

'Get ready girls looks like we're fighting' sighed Will as they got ready for battle.

A couple blocks away Irma had landed by some dumpsters and two figures in black.

'Are you ready?' asked the small figure.

'Yeah…No, I don't know. This isn't exactly like a high school play! I'm supposed to die! I suck at acting!' she stuttered as she played with her hair.

'The Nymph's prophecy are just shadows of the maybe, Regan's magic will help.' He said pointing to the giant behind him.

'Ready?' he asked,

'Yeah ok but we're gonna have a talk about this Nymph guy later.' She sighed as she flew upwards and ran on top of rooftops hoping to stay out of sight.

'Good luck.' She heard a voice yell.

After running and jumping off rooftops with the odd bullet following behind, she stopped. Slumped against a billboard, she sat in silence catching her breath, listening to the sounds of fighting as she thought things over. She could easily use the heart to save her ass. But that wasn't her. Not when they needed help. Surely Kandrakar would have contacted them by now… So why haven't they? And just as she was deep in thought, a voice boomed,

'You!' the blonde man yelled as he and many others came from the stairs of the building.

'CRAAAAAP!' she yelled, quickly rising to her feet and running to the edge of the building.

'Give me the heart' he demanded with his arm out for the jewel.

'NO WAY IN HELL FAT ASS' she yelled back, clutching the heart in her hands and just as he spoke again, saying,

'You might want to look down to your friends.' She looked below at the scene, the girls where all pinned to the ground. Blood gushing from wounds and guns pointed at them in every angle and also facing upwards at the lone guardian on top of the building.

'GUYS!'She screamed.

'See, technology has allowed us to create anti-magic darts, granted the effects wear off but it's easily given to the subject.' Jacob smiled as he aimed a dart gun at the girl.

'OW!' gasped Irma looking down at her hip where a dart stuck out.

'You ass!' she screamed, pulling out the dart and feeling the feeling of her magic fading and becoming weaker, she tried to fly, yet her wings refused to co-operate.

'Now, now, look. I know you can't get the heart of Kandrakar unless the guardian willingly gives it or dies. So you have a choice.' Smiled Jacob as the group behind readied their guns.

'No.' the brunette muttered looking at the blonde with anger in her eyes.

'Oh? What was that? I couldn't hear you' the suited blonde asked with a laugh.

'NO I WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE HEART OF KANDRAKAR! I don't give a rat's ass why you want it but I'd rather not give it willingly to spear my life.' Irma yelled back clutching the heart tighter.

'Fine, last time. What about your friends?' Jacob asks again, growing impatient. The men and women behind him, aimed their guns.

Atop the building, the brunette takes one last glimpse down at her friends. Her sisters. Each face filled with the same emotions of fear, worry, and sadness in their tired and bruised faces. Through all the enemies they faced together the water guardian had seen the expressions on her companions' faces yet this time, it was different. Almost desperate. She couldn't help but smile at them looking at them one by one before turning around to her executioner.

'You can tell them I'll see them on the other side' Irma smiled, confident in her answer.

Jacob turned back, walking away from the gun men. They knew what to do. It was their order, their purpose and their twitchy fingers pulled the triggers. Bullets flew everywhere, some did their job. Irma tried her wings again to no avail, the pain of being shot was worse than she had thought…one, no, maybe six bullets made their way into her flesh but none more painful than the warm liquid quickly filling the lungs of the guardian. Black dots where filling her vision taking the last of these moments to look sown at her sisters. Irma had always thought that when her mother died, she left Irma with five sisters including Elyon. She found that the looks on their faces where more painful than dying itself. Within seconds they were now gone and Irma felt like she was flying. Did her wings work again? Yet the sounds of gut reaching screams which got closer as she gained speed told her it was quite opposite. Lucky that she passed out before the impact came.

Jacob walked out the front of the building towards the young guardian with the crystal still clutched in her hand. He crouched next to her has he took the jewel from the cold hand. He sighed whipping the blood from the jewel using his white shirt.

'See all you had to do was give it to me and we wouldn't have had this problem, now look' he said as he glanced to the remaining guardians, each and every one screaming and crying at the sight. Shaking in their restraints. Why won't their magic work?! Irma needed saving! She needs help! Jacob sniggered. Looks like he won again. He turned to the open-eyed corpse.

'Your friends are devastated. How selfish of you.' He added before he walked away.

'We won this one boys! Get them back to HQ pronto!' smiled Jacob, clapping his hands.

'What about the girl?' asked a masked male.

'Leave her it'll be a reminder to those who oppose us.' The suited man scowled at the figure at his feet before walking off and officers dragged the frozen girls into a van.

Hey guys sorry for the late update. There is no excuse... I'M SO SORRY! i have some chapters lined up! so enjoy! please review! i'd love to hear back. And Alter-Knight who commented a few chapters ago, she was listening to Karmilla! her favourite band! xx


	8. Chapter 8: Together

**Chapter 8: Together**

Once darkness had fallen, three hooded figures emerged from the shadows, crouched down at the body lying on the cold hard pavement.

' _Now that was a bit harsh of them wasn't it Lachlan?'_ said the taller figure.

' _Yeah, lucky she isn't real.'_ Replied the glowing purple-eyed teen as Regan touched the body which caused it to fade away to nothing.

'Great idea using projection magic, I gotta say, you did a good job!' a voice came from the third figure, making the two stand up and face her.

'Well I'm glad it turned out the way we wanted. We managed to change the prophecy' said Lachlan, as they all began walking back the way they came.

'You and that nymph again! You've got some explaining to do.' Muttered Irma.

 _'_ _Lachlan, we need to find the Queen Elyon.'_ Said Regan.

' _that's right I think Irma said that she was as the Silver dragon…'_ replied Lachlan, looking down in thought. A voice in front for the two yelled out.

'You two better not be talking about me!' but was quickly ignored and Lachlan said

 _'_ _I'll head there now. Take her back.'_ As he began running in the direction of the restaurant down an empty street.

'Hey! Where're you going?!' yelled Irma as he started running.

'To get the Queen of Meridian' Lachlan yelled back, disappearing around a corner leaving the two alone in the oddly quiet city.

The brunette turned the towering figure next to her and smiled awkwardly 'hi…'she muttered.

'Sure he leaves me with someone who doesn't understand a word I'm saying…' she sighed scratching her head.

'Irma.' The tall figure spoke surprising the guardian.

'go' his deep voice spoke as he lead the way to the hide out.

'y-yeh. Ok…' she stuttered as she followed him, mostly freaked out by the sinister looking male.

At the Silver dragon, Elyon, Caleb, Blunk and Yan Lin all sat in the basement of the Silver dragon, they had not long ago heard the sound of gunfire, quite near as well. They had all hoped it wasn't bad and yet since the sound of the eerie sound, they all sat in silence. Nothing was said, yet they could all read it on each other's expressions, Caleb stood crossed arms in a corner, hidden in the shade with Blunk by his side. Yan Lin and Elyon sat next to each other on the bed. The silence was unbearable, the four jumped at the sounds of vans and cars driving past the restaurant. They dared not to talk. When they couldn't be any more on edge, there was a loud bang on the kitchen door. Caleb jumped into action, getting his fists ready for a fight. He slowly creeped up the stairs and into the kitchen, where he saw a black figure at the door. In one quick motion, the warrior opened the door and threw the first punch in the stomach. Yet the figure didn't fight back and just fell onto the floor.

'Who are you?' he asked as the figure pulled off his hood.

'Hey! You're the creep who was watching the guardians' Caleb yelled studying the blonde's features, slamming the door closed and pulling the male by his hood across the floor and into the basement. This wasn't how Lachlan had planned on meeting the Queen of Meridan, but hey things don't always work out how you expect it to. Thrown into the middle of the basement, Caleb shut the basement door and stood on the stairs before he spoke.

'Start talkin' where are the guardians'

Lachlan sighed, dusting off his jacket as he got up off the floor. He scanned the room with his violet eyes before talking.

'My name is Lachlan and I know where the guardians are.'

'Where are they?!' said Elyon, jumping up from her seat with worry in her eyes.

'I will tell you, but first you all need to come with me.' He replied placing a hand on Elyon's shoulder before Caleb pushed him away from the Queen and spoke.

'And WHY should we believe you?' he spat.

'Because I have one of the guardians, she is currently at my hide out. It would be nice to have her friends with her.' Said Lachlan calmly against Caleb's somewhat sinister face in front of his own.

'If this is true then you must lead us to him' spoke YanLin rising from her seat.

Lachlan nodded and spoke 'Follow me.'

'Blunk don't like this' Spoke the small figure as he clutched his bag of "collectables" with an unsure Caleb following behind the group.

They kept walking and walking in numerous back alleys as more police cars passed by the group, shooting nerves up their spines until they made it to the entrance of the sewers. Elyon and Caleb exchanges glances before Elyon shrugged and helped Yanlin into the sub terrain. Just as Blunk jumped into the hole, Caleb grabbed onto Lachlan's arm tightly before he spoke.

'Look pall', he spat with a face of thunder. 'I don't know if you're playing a game or not, but if I find out you've been pulling our leg, you're as good as dead.'

Lachlan just grinned, with a sparkle of confidence in his violet eyes.

'Understood' he spoke as he pulled his arm away from Caleb, and waited for him to climb down. As the two climbed down the ladders, the ex-guardian asked,

'Where are we going next?' Once Lachlan's feet hit the sewage water, he walked to the front of the dark labyrinth and said 'This way, follow me', as he pulled off his hood and lead the group and Elyon created a light energy ball.

'BLUNK IN HEAVEN! WHY BLUNK NO BEEN HERE BEFORE?!' Screamed the pasling as he played in the foul smelling water.

'Ugh! Quit it Blunk!' Yelled Caleb, as he held his nose, disgusted by the smell. The small blonde turned around at the pair.

'keep it down! These sewers lead up to the surface you know. Someone will hear us!' she said also with her hand covering her nose.

'It's alright, we're here now.' Lachlan said as they reached the dead end wall and knocked on the solid brick.

With a chuckle from Caleb, thinking is this guy for real?! The brick wall vibrated and moved to show the giant behind the door. Lachlan walked in as the rest followed. In silence, the four followed the tall dark male and the small blond to a room and stood next to the closed door. They all looked at each other, assessing the door then the old subway station turned retro apartment. Lachlan sighed and opened the door, pushing it open.

It had been over an hour of sitting in silence once Irma and Regan made it back to the hide-out. Irma had transformed back to her human form and sat in her torn blood stained jeans and white blooded blouse. They both sat opposite each other on two separate couches with only a table littered with papers separating the two. Only the distant drop of water and the ticking of the clock was heard.

'So…erm how are you?' asked Irma looking at the stranger opposite. After not even a blink from the male, she asked again.

'What music are you in to?' tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. And Regan hadn't moved a muscle and just stared at the young guardian.

'… where the hell is lolly at?! Lachla or whatever his name is!' Irma sighed looking up at the clock at the far wall. Fidgeting in her seat.

' _Lachlan should be back any minute now…'_ thought Regan, lost in his thoughts until the sound of a moving brick wall snapped him out of his trance.

Through the wall, Lachlan walked in first followed by Elyon, Caleb, Yan Lin and Blunk. Irma jumped from her seat and hugged the small Queen.

'OH MY GOD! ELYON!' she screamed.

'He left me here with that dude! I tell you he doesn't understand a word we're saying but the way he looks is creepy enough!' she continued pointing at Regan still sat on the couch.

'Well we're here! We're glad you're ok!' she giggled and hugged back.

'And tell us what happened with the others.' She added.

'Come, sit, I'll help explain ev…' began Lachlan before noticing a paper covered with drawings.

'What is this?' he turned to Irma.

'Haha yeh, erm I got bored.' She giggled and scratted her head.

'So u drew a stick person that I guess is supposed to be you, shooting me?'

'Well I'm not an artist' she said as the others sat down opposite Lachlan and Regan.

'Please tell me what's happened to my Granddaughter' said YanLin.

'This will be a long story.' Said Lachlan before he explained everything in detail to the four.

Hey! hope you're enjoying the story so far! see you all in the next chapter my lovelys. x


End file.
